My Summer, in Hell
by The-Kakashi-Plushie
Summary: Hinata was aloud to bring three friends up to the Hyuuga family's beach house to stay there all summer. Little did she know, so was her cousin Neji. NaruHina ShikaIno SasuSaku NejiTen Rated for language and some mature themes


'I hate airports. I mean, they always give me headaches, everyone is always pushing and I don't think the death grip Ino has on my wrist is making things any better.' Hinata sighed as she was pushed and pulled between people. Everyone was glaring at them. And that wasn't over exaggerating at all. EVERYONE was glaring at them. It was most likely because Ino was pulling them straight through the crowds. "Ino…shouldn't we be more focused on finding Sakura and Tenten. I mean…we did loose them…in an airport" Ino glanced over her shoulder and gave Hinata a smile and then stated "Don't worry! You could see Sakura's big forehead for miles!" Some how that wasn't reassuring. "Look, well just go get our luggage then I'll call billboards cell phone, kay?" Ino suggested as Hinata was pulled along through seas of people. "Alright" she called to Ino who, didn't seem to be listening as she desperately searched for a place where the luggage pick up might be.

Finally they made their way to the luggage pick up and almost immediately Hinata recognized her light blue suit cases, with Ino's bright purple ones not to far behind. They waited as the suitcases made there way to the two girls and they quickly picked them up. "So _now_ are we going to call them?" Hinata asked "Ya hold on let me get my ce-""HEY!! There you guys are!" Hinata and Ino spun around and saw Tenten waving at them with Sakura not to far behind "HeeeeeY!!!" Ino called back as Tenten and Sakura ran towards them earning more glares from people because of how loud they were. Sakura glared at the two of them "Do you know how worried I was!?!?" she all but yelled. Hinata sighed and shook her head "It doesn't matter any more… do you guys have your bags?" Sakura turned to Hinata and nodded "Ya we're all set how 'bout you guys?" Ino pointed to the bags and smiled before screaming at the top of her lungs "OH MY GOSH! I CAN"T BELIEVES WE ARE REALLY IN CALIFORNIA FOR THE ENTIRE SUMMER!!" Every single person turned to stare at the four girls. Hinata blushed slightly, Sakura shook her head and sighed and Tenten just laughed. "Alright lets get out of here before we get _kicked _out of here." Sakura insisted as she started walking towards the exit.

Once outside the girls all inhaled a deep breath of California air before flopping down on the nearest bench. "So…What now?" Tenten asked directing her attention towards Hinata. The said girl bit her lip "Uhmm… well my dad got put in a request for a car for us to use for the entire summer at-" Hinata pulled the note from her back pocket "Sand Car Rentals…??" "Well, aren't the car rentals usually super close to the airport?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded "Most of the time ya. H-Here let me get out this map my dad gave me." Hinata pulled the map out of the same pocket the note had been in and showed it to the other girls. "According to the map…the car rental place should be right over…" "THERE!!" Tenten pointed to a large lot full of cars and a silver sign on the building that said in large cursive letters 'Sand Cars.' Ino snorted at the name and then rose announcing that they were to head over there right away so they could go to 'The Hyuuga family's super cool beach house.'

The girls made ther way to the car rental building and shivered as they stepped inside, because of the cold air conditioning. A girl about a year or two older then them sat behind the desk, she had her hair pulled back into four pony tails and she seemed to be reading some form of a newspaper. "May I help you?" she didn't even look up. "Uh…Yes, m-my dad reserved a car for us" Hinata murmured quietly. "Last Name?" "Hyuuga." At this the girl looked up with a raised eyebrow. "I believe I gave a car to someone with the same last name, two days ago." "W-what? How does that make any s-sense?" Hinata asked as she processed this new information. "Well….Maybe your dad or uncle or something, was up here recently?" Tenten suggested. Hinata nodded nervously "Y-Yes…that's got to be it" The girl with the four pony tails looked a bit confused before checking her computer. "Well, I guess you did put in another order…your father already paid so don't worry about that… I'll have someone bring your car around please go wait outside." The girls nodded and stepped outside to wait "It is a little weird though…why would your family be up?" Sakura asked. Hinata shrugged "I'm not to sure they are…"

They waited about fifteen more minutes before the car showed up and a scary looking boy stepped out, he had blood read hair wore thick eye liner and had a tattoo with the word 'love' on his forehead. Without saying anything he handed the keys to Hinata the started muttering something about 'Mother' and 'I'm a good boy aren't I' before disappearing into the building behind them. "Okaaaaay then" Sakura blinked as she watched the boy go inside. "DAAAAAAAAAMN!!! YOUR DAD HOOKED US UP!!" Ino exclaimed while viewing the black Ferrari in front of them. Hinata blushed slightly "Y-yeah" "Alright now we have a problem" Ino suddenly turned serious and the three girls looked at her confused. She continued "Who's gonna drive?" Sakura rolled her eyes and snorted "That's not a problem Ino-pig. Hinata and I _can't _drive…well yet anyway and if you drive we'll crash in the first three seconds. Seriously I have NO idea how you passed your drivers test." Ino stuck out her tongue and Tenten grinned "So that means _I _drive."

naruhinashikainonaruhinashikainonaruhinashikaino

It took them less then twenty minutes to get there because Hinata had been to California so many times and Tenten was speeding a bit because she was so excited to drive the Ferrari. Now they stood in front of the car facing the beach house.

"Oh" "My" "Gosh" Ino Tenten and Sakura stood in awe looking at the house be for them. It was large and had many bay windows that were tinted so you couldn't see in but you could see out, there was a large fountain in the yard which was surrounded by beautiful palm trees and many Californian plants; it also had a gorgeous walk way leading to the front door. Ino automatically raced inside with Tenten and Sakura not to far behind and just as they had suspected the inside was even more amazing then the outside. They entered into the kitchen which had pale white wood flooring with a humongous steal coloured fridge and matching dish washer and stove, the counters were a beige colour. There was bar style table in the middle with four stools and pots and pans hanging above it, the _real_ dining table was over more and it was big enough to fit at least ten people. Behind the table were a set of glass stairs going up and on the opposite side of them was the living room. The living room had a pale blue couch in the shape of an L with a wide screen TV facing it and a matching chair right beside it. There were two French doors out to the left of the couch and Sakura asked curiously "Hey, Hinata. What's behind those doors?" At this Hinata couldn't help but smile "C'mere it's my favourite part about the entire house." She opened the two doors and the three girls gasped. It. Was. Beautiful. Right outside their backyard was the ocean. The sea breeze blew into the house with a smell of sea salt and pineapples. Tenten smiled "Hinata, you are _the_ best friend ever. You know that?" Hinata smiled and blushed "Well come on, we still have more house to see."

Hinata led the girls up stairs and pointed to her left "Okay…. down at that end of the hall is the game room; it has ping pong, air hockey, foosball, video games and a bunch of other stuff." She turned to point to her right "That room at the end of the hall is the bathroom. My room is the one directly beside the game room. I-I guess you guys can…well just pick w-whatever room you want." "I CALL THE ROOM NEXT TO THE BATHROOM" Sakura took off towards the end of the hall Ino rolled her eyes " I'll go beside Hinata" Tenten nodded and then walked down to the only room left.

They started to unpack there stuff when Ino got an idea "Hey you guys want to go to the beach?" Ino called down the hall. Tenten called back "Heck yes!" Hinata then replied a small sure and Sakura also agreed. Ino then went back into her room and quickly pulled on a purple bikini top that had whit straps, a matching bottom and a small white skirt over top. She grabbed her sunscreen a towel and stuffed them into her beach bag before going down stairs "I'll be waiting down here!" She called and Sakura called back "Good you smell Ino-pig!"

Hinata hummed as she lay out her outfit on the bed; dark blue hip huggers with a white waist band and a light blue bikini halter top that had white Hawaiian flowers on it. She quickly put on the hip huggers then pulled off her shirt and began to undo her bra when "THAT WAS AN AWESOME SWIM!!" Hinata's eyes widened and she immediately covered her breasts before turning to look at her intruder. 'Holy shit… he's hot' Hinata blushed as she stared at the blonde haired boy who seemed to be staring at here in a confused state. Hinata looked at him a little better, he had tan skin as if he had been in the sun to long, and sunshine blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes…and were those whisker marks? But what Hinata noticed the most is he was soaking wet…and staring at her…and she had no shirt on. Hinata could feel her face heat up and then…she passed out. The blonde haired boy blinked "Okay. There's an unconscious, shirtless babe on the floor of my room…what do I do now." The blonde thought for a minute before shaking his head, backing up and closing the door.

Sakura grabbed her items of clothing and went into the bathroom. She pulled on her beige shorts that ended just above her knees, a dark green bikini top, she pulled her short pink hair into a small pony tale and placed her sunglasses behind her bangs. She looked in the mirror and nodded before going to open the door, but somebody had been about to open from the other side and the person fell on top of Sakura. Sakura winced as she hit the cold icy floor and was about to see which one of her friends had fallen onto her when she realised something, she and the person who fell on top of her were _kissing._ Her eyes widened and she saw equally wide black eyes staring at her, but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about the lips on her own. She was shocked stiff as she and this other person sat there kissing neither one brave enough to move. She took in the person on top of her and once again she realised something. First off it was some boy she had never seen before on her and second he was incredibly handsome. 'CHA!! A HOT GUY KISSING ME THIS IS AWESOME!!' Inner Sakura did a little dance and then suddenly stopped 'Wait! What if he's some sick perv?!?! I DON'T kiss perverts! Even if they are incredibly hot!' Sakura did the only thing she could thing of she lifted her arm, a forced all the strength she could muster into her fist and BOOM "YOU PERVERT!!" Sakura smashed her fist straight into the mans face and he went flying down the hall. She hopped to her to her feet, wiped off her lips and stomped down to Hinata's room. She burst through the door and started yelling "Hinata! There's some crazy perv in your house we've got to- Hinata?" Sakura looked for her pale eyed friend but saw no signs of then she noticed something on the floor…it was Hinata. Shirtless. And passed out. "Oh No the pervert got to you too!" she jumped down and started to shake Hinata yelling about perverts and girls innocence and sick (incredibly hot) bastards. "Uh Saku- Sakur- Saku- SAKURAAA!! IM AWAKE STOP SHAKING ME!" Hinata yelled and Sakura automatically stopped "You know… I've never heard you yell before. WAIT! There's some hot freak running around your house!" Sakura exclaimed while standing up and helping the other girl up. Hinata quickly pulled on her bathing suit top before turning to Sakura "So you saw the blonde boy too?" She asked nervously "Ya he was- wait the guy I saw had black hair." Hinata blinked "Well the one I saw was a blonde." Their eyes widened and the both called out in perfect unison "THERES TWO OF THEM!?!?!" "If you're referring to me and that, bastard you just punched out then there's actually four of us." Hinata and Sakura spun around to see a blonde boy leaning against the door frame. "WHAT THE HELL DO _YOU _WANT?!?!" Sakura screamed the blonde boy winced, but other than that ignored Sakura and turned to Hinata "Aw…you put your shirt back on." He pouted like a little kid being denied candy. Hinata blushed and nearly passed out again Sakura glared and punched the blonde "YOU SICKO!!" she then grabbed Hinata's hand and stormed off down the hall.

"AHH!!!" They both turned and saw Tenten run out of her room. "You freak who are you anyway!?!?" "Hunh? Tenten?" Tenten turned and looked at the two girls "OH THANK GOD! There's some weirdo in my room, he scared me so bad!" "Ya well I was just trying to get your attention because you had your I-pod on" A tall boy with long (very wet) brown hair stepped out from behind Tenten and Hinata gasped "N-N-Neji?!?!?" Said boy turned and his eyes widened. "Hey, you know him?" Tenten asked pointing to the brown haired boy. Hinata barely nodded as she and the brunet stared at each other, finally Hinata got the nerve to ask, fearing the answer "W-Why…are y-you h-here…?" Neji raised an eyebrow before answering "My father aloud me and three of my friends to stay here for the summer." Hinata's eyes widened even more as she realised the situation they were in "…………so….so did mine."

TBC


End file.
